


Post-Op

by hokage35



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor!Bruce, M/M, Morphine and Bucky don't agree, Nurse!Steve, Slash, nurse!Clint, patient!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “Hey, you never did tell me what I did when I was under the influence of morphine,” Bucky brought up.“You really want to know?” Steve asked and Bucky nodded. “Well, first you called me hot..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [手术后…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167263) by [flyingmax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax)



> I am addicted to AU stories. Hope people enjoy this one :)

Bucky felt weak, like somehow all the energy from his body had been drained. His limbs were heavy but all pain was replaced by a fuzzy numb feeling. Slowly he blinked his eyes a few times, the light was overwhelming. The first thing he remembers is white, the ceiling, the walls, his bed sheets, so much white. 

Struggling he couldn’t find the strength to lift himself up so instead he just turned his head as much as he could. Bucky’s eyes fell upon someone, it took them a few seconds for his vision to focus. A man was standing before him, dressed in blue. They looked like scrubs? Bucky wasn’t sure. Wait, where was he?

Trying to speak he realized his voice was gravelly and hoarse so best he could do was emit some sort of groan. But that was enough to catch the man’s attention.

“You’re awake,” the stranger said. “Relax, I got you,” his hands were on Bucky helping him sit up a bit. Bucky didn’t know what was happening but the other man’s touch was oddly reassuring. 

“Where…” Bucky tried to talk but started coughing almost instantly.

“Here,” the stranger pressed a straw to his lips. “Some water should help.”

The liquid provided instant relief. “Where am I?” Talking seemed to be much easier now. “Is this heaven? Are you an angel?” All Bucky could remember from before he woke up was being in immense pain. He figured he must have died.

The other man laughed. “No sorry that’s just the anesthesia wearing off, it can hit some people really hard. I’m a nurse, name’s Steve.”

“No way,” Bucky had a goofy grin on his face. “Can’t be, nurses don’t look that.”

“Like what?” Steve frowned.

“Hot,” Bucky replied. “So damn hot and sexy and…”

“Okay,” Steve cut him off. “Maybe I should let you rest a bit more Mister Barnes.” He’d seen it many times before, patients who weren’t used to such heavy drugs in their system meaning that all filters from their brain to their mouth were cut off, leading them to say just about anything.

“Bucky.”

“What?”

“Call me Bucky, and don’t go Stevie,” Bucky tried to hold his arm up as if that would somehow stop the other man from leaving. 

Steve smiled. “Fine, maybe I can inspect the incision and bandages.” He approached his patient and gently lifted Bucky’s gown to reveal his torso. He carefully lifted the bandage, there was minimal bleeding and overall the site looked good. 

“Usually it’s a two drink minimum,” Bucky joked. “Hey when do I get to rub my hands on your body,” he tore his eyes away from Steve’s face long enough to look down at his body. “What the hell is that?!”

“Relax,” Steve grabbed Bucky’s by the shoulders to keep him still. “Look at me Bucky, you’re okay,” Steve urged him. “You’re in hospital.”

Breathing slightly erratic Bucky realized he didn’t have the strength to fight off Steve’s grip. “What happened?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I went to dinner,” Bucky begun. “It’s what we do every Sunday night. My friends dropped me off at my place and I remember going inside my apartment then…” he paused, unsure. “Pain.” That’s the only way he could describe what happened to him. “How did I get here?”

“Your neighbor Wanda heard you cry out and called 911,” Steve explained. “Your appendix burst Bucky. You had an emergency appendectomy but Doctor Banner is an amazing general surgeon so you’re going to be just fine.” Steve finally released his grip and backed off a step.

Bucky just sat there taking in all the information. “At least I hit the jackpot of nurses.”

“Get some sleep Buck,” Steve smirked. “I’ll see you in a few hours for morning rounds with Doctor Banner.

Wanting to protest, Bucky’s wavering energy levels finally depleted as sleep took him once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky's sleep was peaceful enough until the pain in his abdomen pulled Bucky back into the real world. He gripped his side and let out a staggered breath. His mind wasn’t so fuzzy anymore and he could remember parts of the past day. He couldn’t tell if his meeting with a hot nurse was just a dream though until said nurse walked into his room closely followed by a man in a white coat.

“Good morning Mister Barnes,” the doctor spoke.

“He prefers Bucky,” Steve corrected the man.

He knew Bucky’s name. It wasn’t a dream, he really did have a hot nurse looking after him all night. If only he could remember what they’d talked about.

“Right well Bucky, I’m doctor Banner, I performed your appendectomy last night, but feel free to call me Bruce,” Doctor Banner spoke. He then checked the incision site. 

Bucky hissed at the contact.

“Does that hurt Mist-Bucky?” Bruce asked.

“Hurts like a bitch,” Bucky replied.

“Okay well I’m going to get nurse Rogers here to give you a little morphine so I can continue,” Bruce explained.

Steve hesitated.

“Something wrong?” Bruce cocked a brow.

“It’s just this one gets a little talkative on pain meds,” Steve answered but realized that was no excuse to leave Bucky in pain. “Never mind. Morphine coming right up.”

It didn’t take long for the drugs to numb Bucky. He felt great, the fuzzy feeling returning.

“Right where were we,” Doctor Banner removed the bandage on Bucky’s torso.

“You’re back,” Bucky smiled looking at Steve.

“I told you I’d be back Buck,” Steve returned the smile.

“My own McSteamy,” Bucky sighed happily.

Steve choked on nothing as Doctor Banner’s head shot up. “I’m sorry what was that?” Bruce grinned.

“This hunk,” Bucky pointed. “He came and saw me last night, took care of me.”

“Really what did he do?” Bruce was clearly enjoying this.

“I don’t remember,” Bucky frowned. “All I remember is that beautiful face.” Okay that wasn’t so bad Steve thought. “And that great ass.”

Bruce was full on laughing now as Steve just wished the ground would open up and devour him. “Should I give you two a moment?” Bruce had finished his inspection and applied a fresh bandage. 

“Don’t get me wrong doc, you’re not so bad yourself,” Bucky winked. “And that white coat is definitely a turn on but come on seriously look at this guy,” he gestured towards Steve. “Do you purposefully make him wear scrubs a size too small or something?”

“Well no I can’t compete with that I suppose,” Bruce tried to keep a straight face as he began writing in Bucky’s chart. “Nurse Rogers, I want you to take some vitals and monitor the patient for a few minutes.”

“What?” Steve wanted to protest.

“Joking aside we need to make sure that there are no other side effects from the morphine on the patient.”

Steve sighed, Bruce was right. “Yes doctor.”

“Alone at last,” Bucky piped up as the door closed. 

“Buck,” Steve gave him a warning glare.

“Do I at least get a sponge bath?” Bucky asked. “I feel dirty.”

The words shot straight to Steve’s dick. I’m a professional he kept telling himself. “Just behave there mister.”

Steve examined the various machines and the IV attached to Bucky before asking him a series of questions. Bucky to his credit was able to turn each one sexual, before Steve finally had enough and had to leave the room to wash his face with some cold water.

Luckily though that was the end of Steve’s shift. He was free until tomorrow when he was working a day shift which he much preferred to nights. He hoped Bucky would be a lot better behaved by then.

Signing out Steve grabbed his things and headed home, grinning to himself at his now favorite patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost as soon as he left, Steve was headed straight back into work. A day off just wasn’t long enough, but still he managed to at least go grocery shopping and hit the gym. 

A part of him was happy to be seeing Bucky again, he didn’t know why but the man had entered his thoughts a few times since Steve had left work the previous day. Coffee in hand, Steve made his way from the locker room to the nurses’ station only to be attacked by another RN Clint who plucked the coffee right out of his hands. “Hey man, what gives?”

“You owe me,” Clint sipped the beverage. 

“What? Why?” Steve hadn’t even started his day and he was already confused. 

“Well Romeo I just spent the night looking after Juliette in bed eight,” Clint explained. 

“Oh no,” Steve leant up against the desk. “What did he do?”

“I was doing my rounds, everyone was asleep but him. He said he was in pain so I gave him some morphine as per Doctor Banner’s orders. Everything was going fine until I dropped his chart and bent down to pick it up,” Clint recounted but Steve feared he already knew where this was headed. “He grabbed my ass.”

Steve bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. 

“Oh it gets better, he then proceeded to berate me because I wasn’t his perfect Stevie,” Clint continued. 

The smile fell from Steve’s face. 

“After all that he wanted to go for a walk because he didn’t believe me that you weren’t working.”

“Enjoy the coffee,” was all Steve could think to say.

“I will,” Clint glared. “God only knows what Nat will do to you if she had to deal with him working day shift yesterday.”

The pair then proceeded to complete their handover before Clint retreated to the locker room. “Just make sure you get him discharged before you go home this afternoon Rogers.”

Great, Steve thought. This was going to be a long day. Not wanting to delay things, Steve went to check on Bucky first. 

“Buck?” Steve noted the man’s bed was empty. He then heard the toilet flush and the sink run so Steve waited.

“Geez Steve,” Bucky exited the bathroom, clearly stunned to see the nurse standing there. “Give a guy some warning.”

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked, noting that Bucky was more agile and the color had returned to his face.

“Good, a little sore,” Bucky shrugged as he sat back in bed. “They’ve taken me off morphine and given me these instead,” he held up a pill bottle. “But apparently I might be getting out of here this afternoon?”

Steve nodded. “If today goes well then yeah I’ll see to it you’re discharged. Can’t have you harassing anymore RNs.”

“What?” Bucky was clearly confused.

“Nurse Barton says you were all kinds of trouble last night,” Steve explained.

“Last night?” Bucky tried thinking back. “I remember getting my last dose of morphine but after that it’s a blur. I figured I’d just slept all night.”

The grin on Steve’s face gave him away.

“What did I do Steve?”

“Another time,” Steve walked towards the door. “I have other patients.”

During his shift Steve visited Bucky a couple more times, even having lunch in his room. He learnt a lot about the other man. Turns out Bucky taught auto mechanics at the local community college. He lived by himself and had never been in hospital before. 

By the time the afternoon came around, Steve stayed true to his word and got Doctor Banner to sign off on Bucky’s discharge. 

“You’re a free man Buck,” Steve walked into the room as Bucky stood in his jeans, his shirt halfway over his head.

“Ah, little help,” Bucky underestimated how hard the simple task of putting on a t-shirt was in his post-op state.

Steve laughed but obliged. “Here,” he grabbed the shirt and guided it down until he and Bucky were standing inches apart. 

Bucky was first to break his gaze as he stepped back and sat on the bed to put on his shoes. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Let me,” Steve knelt down and proceeded to put on Bucky’s shoes for him. “So I have your discharge paperwork all ready to go.”

“Great,” Bucky smiled. “Thanks for everything Steve.”

“My pleasure Buck,” Steve’s cheeks went pink. “Take this to the nurses station and then you’re free to go.”

Bucky grabbed his discharge paperwork and personal belongings but stopped as he reached the door. He turned back to see Steve already stripping down the bed sheets. “Hey Steve,” he felt so nervous. “Do you think I could maybe take you out for a drink to say thank you?”

Steve’s face deadpanned. “I don’t date patients Buck.”

Bucky’s face fell. “Right.” He turned to go.

“But,” Steve continued, causing Bucky to turn around again. “I did discharge you a minute before you asked me out so I guess technically you’re not my patient anymore.”

“Does this mean?”

“Yes Buck, I’ll go out with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Their first date didn’t happen for another week. Steve insisting that Bucky rest and recover first. But when they did finally go out they opted for something simple, a burger joint.

The conversation flowed easily. The pair so carefree around each other. 

“Hey, you never did tell me what I did when I was under the influence of morphine,” Bucky brought up after their food arrived. 

“You really want to know?” Steve asked and Bucky nodded. “Well, first you called me hot and sexy,” Steve recanted.

Bucky’s whole body went stiff. “What?”

“Then you proceeded to tell me I have a great ass, and ask for a sponge bath,” he continued. “Oh and my favorite part is how you sexually assaulted my colleague Clint thinking it was me.”

A groan was soon followed by Bucky banging his head against the table. “I did not.”

“Sorry,” Steve laughed. “But Clint stole my coffee and then called it even.”

“I really said those things to you?” Bucky felt mortified.

“And some others,” Steve shrugged.

“I don’t want to know,” his head hit the table once more.

“Come on Buck it’s fine,” Steve tried to be reassuring. “You were under the influence of some pretty strong drugs and well if it helps I think you’re pretty hot yourself.”

Slowly Bucky’s head lifted off the table. “It does.”

“And I think your ass is amazing too,” Steve smiled.

“Well you should see it without any clothes on,” Bucky was sporting a wicked grin.

“Cheque please,” Steve waved down one of the waitresses. “We’re getting this to go.”


End file.
